broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimyotake
A wandering musician and one of the Old Ones of the East. Despite looking innocent and quite harmless with her shamisen, her addition to the history of demonkind is the introduction to the first safe summoning ritual spells. Appearance Over the years, Kimyotake has changed many times. She retains her sense of tradition, however, and prefers the clothing of the old ages no matter what era she is in - or at least incorporate that style. The musician demoness is a very short and petite one, standing exactly at 5'1 with a lithe, slim body. Her curves are little and her limbs are thin and small, delicate as a musician's hands are. She has deep brown eyes, often mistaken for black at times, though it changes quite frequently whenever she desires something new and fresh, using her shape-shifting abilities to alter her general appearance at will. Wherever she goes she takes along her trusty, strange shamisen, protected with so many layers of magic it looks delicate but will never break. Kimyotake sometimes traverses lands barefoot, connecting herself to the earth, but her skin is oddly pale and smooth and void of marks, almost glowing luminescent. It is unclear whether or not Kimyotake can transform into a dragon of sorts herself, as that side of her is considered an enigma. Due to the fact that the Old Ones are already quite secretive, there is no way of knowing if she has shown her true form to her companions. As most Eastern Old Ones are, she has been recorded a few times in the form of legends spoken with tongues. Rumors say that she is the sealed and redeemed Yamato-no-Orochi, an eight headed dragon that destroyed a large majority of the human plane and ate good-looking men before being defeated by a god. Personality Kimyotake comes off as a somewhat calm but soft and bubbly little girl. She's cheerful and happy, and loves to spread it to others with her music. Fun-loving and friendly, she's one of the most energetic of the group and she shows this with her warm attitude and constant smiles, jokes and laughs. The musician is actually very close to most members of the Old Ones, the tiny girl finding homes in laps or sitting on someone's shoulder, enjoying herself. Most often than not, Kimyotake sees the bright side of things and is the complete opposite of what humans describe demons to be. Sometimes she can be very childish despite her great age, complaining and whining like little one much to everyone's exasperation. She also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to help people in distress. She's also somewhat of an alcoholic, despite being very weak to it. Kimyotake also has an eye for handsome men, due to her history. However, she can also be very serious when she wants to. Kimyotake is very intelligent, having experienced many things and seen so much throughout her life and taken in that knowledge. Not only is she talented at music, she can easily wield something so beautiful and innocent and make it dangerous to her enemies. One way to describe her would be someone you would never want to make an enemy out of, or enrage. She may be kind and gentle to all she meets, even potential enemies, but cross her and you'll face a tiny but great force. Kimyotake is not beyond not killing, she has no qualms if it leads to bloodshed and she will not hold back if a battle was to occur. Abilities Strengths Despite her tiny appearance, she is one of the infamous demons of legend, the Old Ones. With an age of over seven thousand, it is no wonder she has a vast knowledge of both magic of demonic origins and human created magic. Physically she is not as strong as one would expect from an Old One, but with her abilities she does need to be able to lift mountains or crush cities with her bare hands. Armed with a shamisen as her weapon and tool, Kimyotake is a musician who wields her talents to summon all sorts of creatures to do her deeds. There once was a time where summoning was one of the most dangerous rituals to perform. Demons could easily overpower their summoners, and there were no safety measures. But Kimyotake was the first to discover and record the methods to a protective summoning ring. And to this day she is the only living demon who knows how to perform the perfect summoning ritual without failure or repercussions. Her specialities seem to be dragons, even able to manipulate the elements to create new life if it is her wish, or summon them to come to her aid. No matter how big, how small, what element they are, Kimyotake's music bends them to her will. Supernatural Condition Asian Dragon Physiology * Scale Manifestation * Elemental Breath * Flight * Prehensile Tail * Shapeshifting (Human Disguise) * Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Senses Music Manipulation: create and modify the loudness, pitch, and tone of music, even to destructive levels. * Enhanced Musicianship * Musical Spell Casting * Sonokinetic Constructs * Lie Detection Summoning * Elemental Generation * Elemental Entity Creation * Materialized Guardian * Over Run! * Conjuration * Banishment * Temporary Life Creation (Golem Creation) Short-range Teleportation Telepathy Character Relationships Arashi Crane Crane and Kimyotake are on good terms with each other, even calling each other friends. They share a few interests and hobbies and during their days in the court would often dance and play music together. Kimyotake knows of the relationship between Crane and Kasimir but chooses not to tell anyone at her friend's request. The two would often work together when it came to studying magic and Kimyotake views Crane as a sister-like figure. She also comes to the Seals Mistress for her own personal problems regarding her past self. Shiruchishi Kasimir Susanoo Naberius Trivia * She is very adept when it comes to instruments, having a basic idea of how to play many of them. But she is the most talented with strings, the masterful of which is her shamisen which she has practised her art with for decades. * Her shamisen is protected by countless spells, making it almost impossible to break. * She's also not a shabby dancer, able to convey her emotions through traditional dance, including rain dancing of the dragons. * She also seems to be good at ikebana, appreciating nature and often getting angry whenever somebody interrupts her in one of her sessions. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Old Ones Category:Easterner